1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for shoelaces and more particularly pertains to a cover means for collecting and storing the bows and ends of tied shoelaces while being attached to the shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of separate fastening devices for shoes, shoelace tying devices and shoelace holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoelace holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding the shoelace bow and/or end of the shoelace are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,888, which discloses a shoelace retainer that includes a flexible, elongated strap member that has a plurality of hook fastener elements on one surface thereof and a plurality of complementary loop fastener elements on an opposite surface thereof. Included is a tab member with an elongated slot disposed at a first end of the strap member for attaching the strap member to the footwear. The free ends of the shoelace are passed through the slot and the ends are tied in a conventional bowknot. The bow loops and free ends of the shoelace are placed on top of the strap member and the strap member is rolled up and onto itself, whereby the hook fastener elements become interlocked with the loop fastener elements, thereby confining the bow loops and free ends between convoluted layers.
Further, there are numerous other patents granted in the field of accessories for shoelaces. Such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,293, 4,949,437, 5,335,400, 5,657,557, 6,000,111, 6,601,323, and U.S. Patent Design Nos. 369,237 and 356,675. Other such patents are:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,293 the invention does secure the laces but it does not provide a collecting and storage for the bows and ends of shoe laces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,437 the invention does secure the shoe laces but allows the bow and ends of the laces to flop.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,400 the invention does provide a collection and storage means but does not prevent the accessory from flopping around.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,557 the invention attaches to both the eyes and is secured to the back of the shoe. The loose ends of the shoelaces flop around.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,111 the invention does provide a shoelace containment factor. In this invention the fastener is attached to the laces themselves.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,323 the shoelaces are attached to the cover and then are secured by wrapping the ends of the cover to the back of the ankle.
Further, in U.S. Design Patent Nos. 369,237 and 356,675 the covers do attach to the laces but still flop around.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,696, teaches a protective shoelace storage compartment incorporated within the tongue of the sports footwear, with the compartment being closed by a zipper or the hook loop fastening means.
Shoes with shoelaces are worn by millions of people worldwide. The distal ends of the laces are tied into a bow to keep the laces tightly secured about the shoe and thus secure the shoe onto the foot of the wearer. The problem encountered by many shoe wearers is the bow at the distal end of the laces becomes loose from abrasion or is not tied firmly enough or just gets loose and in the way. This is especially true of sports shoes worn for athletic endeavors like running, jumping, and skateboarding. The bows on the laces of the shoes of an individual, especially in any highly active sport, are prone to coming untied and become a danger to the shoe wearer. The athletic shoes that use a pile type fastening means instead of the laces do not tighten sufficiently, nor do they hold under the stress and abrasion created in any of the extreme activities of today's sports.
As such, there is a pressing need for a device that will allow the user of such shoes to lace them tightly and tie the distal ends in a bow and store the bow and distal end inside of a compartment. When enclosed in the compartment even under the high stress environment of modern sporting activities, the user is secure in the knowledge that the ties will not become entangled or undone, especially when participating in athletic activities which have a high chance of causing the laces to come free. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.